1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement structure of a gaseous fuel filling port for a motorcycle and, more particularly, to an arrangement structure of a gaseous fuel filling port for a motorcycle, in which a fuel tank is filled with fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some motorcycles, a body includes thereon: a fuel tank to be filled with hydrogen gas through a filling nozzle inserted into a fuel filling port; a fuel cell for generating electric power owing to the hydrogen gas supplied from the fuel tank; and a drive motor for generating power to be supplied to drive wheels by the electric power generated by the fuel cell.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2006-56376 discloses an arrangement structure of a gaseous fuel filling port for a motorcycle, in which a fuel filling port is arranged independently of and in the vicinity of a plug of a fuel tank at the rear portion of the motorcycle. Otherwise, JP-A No. 2008-247311 discloses a motorcycle in which a drive motor is driven by electric power generated by a fuel cell, and then, power is supplied from the drive motor to drive wheels. A protector covering the side portion of a fuel tank is visually exposed.
However, in a motorcycle in the prior art, if a filling nozzle is pressingly inserted into a fuel filling port when a fuel tank is filled with hydrogen gas, the center of gravity of the motorcycle is undesirably deviated from the center of the motorcycle according to the arrangement of the fuel filling port. As a consequence, the motorcycle may possibly fall down by the application of the weight of the motorcycle per se. Therefore, an improvement has been demanded.